


Meant To Be

by Krambi003



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 11:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13903494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krambi003/pseuds/Krambi003
Summary: Once freed, the little bird glares at the bigger bird, whose golden eyes narrow, when he bends forward to say "You are lighter than I thought." To what the smaller bird retorts, grouchy "You are stronger than needed!"





	Meant To Be

**Author's Note:**

> For My Dear Friend, seichirou. Thank you for being you ♫☼♪

    
_Viewfinder_  and its characters © Yamane Ayano  
  
  
Characters: Asami Ryuichi; Suoh; Kirishima; "LS" (Little Stranger) Akihito, Oma (OC), Suoh's Wife (OC)  
Rating: PG (just to be safe)  
Fantasy  
Warning: Unbeta'ed  
  
Quote: Once freed, the little bird glares at the bigger bird, whose golden eyes narrow, when he bends forward to say "You are lighter than I thought." To what the smaller bird retorts, grouchy "You are stronger than needed!"  
  


 

For My Dear Friend, [seichirou](https://www.livejournal.com/editjournal.bml?journal=krambi003&itemid=216896#). Thank you for being you ♫☼♪

 

 

~~~~~~~~~

  
  
A black imposing silhouette joins two other black raptors perched on the edge of the pinnacle. Both have swiftly moved aside to allow their chief to land on his favourite spot from which he can view most of his territory. At lightning speed, they notice the slight contraction of his golden eyes. With each passing day, he has been able to spot the 'little stranger' more quickly, even though the small bird was never hopping and flittering around in the same area of their territory.  
  
  
"Suoh. What has been  _LS_ ' last night?"  
  
  
The most imposing raptor anyone had ever seen in this area clears his throat slightly and reports coolly. "At dusk, "LS" has tried to find a place to sleep inside the oldest tree in the West, but has been kicked out by a fierce squirrel. "LS" has then rested a bit in the same small hole than the night before, near the river, but a fox has tried to make of him his dinner. I have had to fly near enough for the fox to notice me. "LS" has then settled on a peak near ours, but the night was getting too cold for him and he has fluttered to the highest tree in the North, like his very first night here, but this time, Oma *****  had let him stay until dawn."  
  
  
"Really?... I see..." mutters the mesmerising raptor.  
  
  
On his left, Kirishima becomes slightly uncomfortable. Like every time there is anything related to his grandmother. She had never accepted that Asami had been chosen as the new chief of the Black Colony of the South instead of the only heir her son had, even though deep down she had always known that Asami was more suited than her grandson to be chief. She had wanted to believe in her blood above everything else while her son, as the good chief that he was, had believed in potential and thought only of the welfare of the colony. Kirishima, who was the only one allowed to spend some time with his grandmother, knew that she was too stubborn to ever admit aloud that she knew now that 'the orphan' - like everyone had called him, when his mother was killed by a group of hunters shortly after his father had died from an unknown illness - had become a very good chief for their clan. With the help of Kirishima and Suoh, he had fought to extend their territory to the North, so that Oma, who had decided to leave after what had felt like a disgrace to her, would never be out of their sight and protection. As much of a skilled hunter she had been and as impressive she was in her young years, Oma could not have make it through the last Winter without the help of Kirishima and Suoh, who were alternatively hunting for her. And she knew all too well that none of them would dare to do that without Asami's blessing.  
  
  
From afar, she could feel that Asami had never held a grudge against her despite her attitude back then and that he would without a doubt let her come back if she wanted to, but that would be for her next life perhaps. In this life, she had come to like her voluntary exile, especially because she could still spend time with her grandson and was genuinely happy, after all, that he seemed to enjoy so much to be Asami's right hand. She enjoyed the quiet of her nest a lot too. The quietest place on Earth... that is until a certain white little bird with the tip of his wings as black as her own feathers and his blue eyes outlined in almond shape in the same black colour had started to fill the valley with his refreshing presence. Anytime he saw the sun, he started to sing in the most enchanting voice she had ever heard in her long life. He was so small and a bit clumsy that she had wondered how he could have survived so far. Near the river, she had sometimes left on purpose a bit of the food she was given. He was unlike any bird she had ever seen around, but as cute as he was, he was noisy and for an old lady like her, that was a problem. But to leave that poor little guy in the freezing cold last night would have been unforgivable! Even an old raptor could not be that cruel.  
  
  
On the large and bright sacred rock in the middle of the mountains, the young white bird enjoys the sun and sings to his heart's content, totally unaware of all the raptors eyes on him. He does not even realize before a black wing brushes the top of his head that one of them was flying towards him. As gentle as this wing has tried to be, it has made the little bird tumble but before he could hurt himself too much from falling in the small cavity in between the sacred rock and its darker twin, a powerful talon cages him for a second. Once freed, the little bird glares at the bigger bird, whose golden eyes narrow, when he bends forward to say "You are lighter than I thought." To what the smaller bird retorts, grouchy "You are stronger than needed!"  
  
  
This very idea was very unexpected but interesting. Asami had found "LS" interesting enough from afar to have his most powerful hunter watch over him, but he had always wondered if the small bird would not disappoint if he decided to know him in person. With just one fierce look of his pretty blue eyes and one single sentence, Asami had understand why even Oma had eventually let him stay overnight and he was now convinced that he would never get bored if he were to keep this little guy close to him.  
  
  
The white bird is now focused on rearranging his feathers only, completely ignoring the taller and stronger bird that still stands only a few centimeters from him, and this somehow marvels Asami, who cannot tell if this is bravery and fortitude or pure madness. The elegant raptor leans closer once more and whispers firmly "You need protection or you will not survive long around her--" A white wing hushes him and blue irises pierce right through Asami's golden orbs "You need to introduce yourself first or you can eat your words and have indigestion."  
  
  
Though the white wing has left his beak, Asami remains a bit taken aback. He had not seen this one coming either. Now it is irrevocable, Asami wants "LS" to be his. Since there is only the two of them on the sacred rock, Asami will comply. Just this time. "Asami Ryuichi. Chief of the Black Colony of the South. Your turn."  
  
  
Done with his feathers, the white bird replies firmly. "Akihito is my name and I don't need any protection,  _Mister Chief of the Black Cots_. But if you think you can control your strength better than before, I won't mind you hanging around. You remind me of the old lady of the big tree in the North. She's nice even though she tries to be scary." Not waiting for any reply, the smaller bird hops towards the other edge of the rock, but stops in the middle and turns back to ask "Can you sing?"  
  
  
"Not needed for my life." replies dryly Asami.  
  
  
"You must be joking, right?" asks a dumfounded Akihito.  
  
  
"Never."  
  
  
After a short hesitation, Akihito offers "Should I sing a bit for you? I'm sure you'd want to try then!"  
  
  
Asami chuckles inwardly.  _*Just how little of the world and its creatures does Akihito know?*_  He settles comfortably near the young bird and tells him "Sing for me then."  
  
  
But before a single note can escape Akihito's throat, a huge shadow approaches from the North and lands on the edge of the darker of the twin rocks and a still strong voice says firmly "Ryuichi! What do you intend to do with this sweet birdy?"  
  
  
"Old lad--" starts enthusiastically Akihito but a huge black wing raised slightly stops him as Asami's voice announce without hesitation "I will have him be where he belongs from now on. By my side."  
  
  
Oma has seen too much in this life to not understand right away what Asami means. "You. Can. NOT!"  
  
  
Asami's eyes narrow and he coldly growls "Absentees. Can. NOT. Say. Anything."  
  
  
Oma knows that he is right. She has left for so long, she has no right to interfere, but still... someone has to remind him that a chief cannot act like a spoiled brat "You are no baby anymore and he is not even female!"  
  
  
"This and that I already know, Oma." replies Asami as he tries to keep his composure.  
  
  
Oma is not only worried about the future of their clan if the chief were to have no descendant, she is also very worried about what could happen to Akihito, when Asami would have lost interest in him. Among all the raptors, his chance of surviving even a few minutes was close to non-existent. But for the first time in her life, she was struggling to find the words but she still had to try once more "Have you even asked him if he wanted to go with you?"  
  
  
Asami had not intended to ask Akihito. He had mostly hoped that the white bird would offer to come along after a moment. And if not, then he would just have had to take him to the pinnacle and once there, things should have gone smoothly. Or quite... But the cute bird was innocent enough so that he could ask and get the answer he wanted to. Asami turns to the younger bird, who clearly has no clue of what is truly going on here, and asks in a rather soft voice while his right wing is outstretched to the pinnacle "Akihito, you said you would sing for me... but could you do it even there?"  
  
  
A bit offended, Akihito snaps back "Of course!" and he takes off right away towards the mountain. Asami turns to Oma and victory echoes in his voice, when he says "He will sing for me only now... but if he feels like singing for you again, I will let him do so, as soon as he will have realized where he belongs and have to come back. Always!"  
  
  
Not waiting one more second, the powerful raptor takes off to quickly join  _his_  Akihito, leaving Oma behind, worried but resigned. Long gone was the time, when she could have the young Ryuichi, that she had taken under her wing when he had no family left, listen to her and obey. Maybe she could hope that the little ball of sunshine that was Akihito would not get engulfed by the darkness around him, because he was way stronger than his appearance and clumsiness let it show and also because, after all, Asami Ryuichi was well known for his constancy.  


 

*****

 

  
  
The sun was slowy setting on the mountains and Asami was having a rather hard time convincing Akihito that he had to stay here from now on. Akihito had sung for him for hours and then happily wolfed down some fruits, but now he was thinking of finding a place to spend the night away from danger, maybe with the Old Lady had he even said.  
  
  
Dark clouds were approaching and Akihito knew all too well that, when the rain would start to pour, he would be stuck here until it would stop. Called by Kirishima because some females were causing troubles on the west side of the mountain, Asami has told him to wait here until he returns, but Akihito has his own plans. As he tries to sneak out through the trees on the East side of the mountain, some females of the clan try to throw him to the ground. If it were not for that so huge raptor, that even Asami seems rather small in comparison to, that protected him at the last moment, Akihito would have hit a rock or more for sure and might be dead right now.  
  
  
Under the protection of the hugest bird he had ever met, Akihito reaches safely the place where Asami is with a black bird that has the same brownish color on his collar than the Old Lady.  
  
  
When Asami learns what has happened, a dangerous fire dances for a short moment in his eyes. He then decides to deal with the situation the next day in broad daylight and states that until then Akihito should stay by his side. With the wind that becomes colder with each passing minute, Akihito would not be against some warmth, but to be close enough of Asami to share his warmth scares him somehow. So, he jumps next to his savior and says that he would rather stay with him for the night. Asami does not need to contradict him, a female voice cuts through the wind firmly "If you try to spend the night with my husband, then the Chief's protégé or not I'll make you my... breakfast." Now close to the group, her voice softens as she asks Suoh "So, Darling, was I right about  _LS_ ' situation earlier?" Suoh nods.  
  
  
Asami understands how helpful the daughter of the former chief has been and nods slightly to her. Kirishima is proud that his sister has managed to have Suoh prevent a disaster. They now should leave their chief with Akihito. As long as he is close to Asami no one would ever dare to approach him.  
  


 

*

 

  
  
Asami and Akihito stand close to each other in Asami's nest, but Akihito is still a bit tense. After an hour, he cannot fight how cold he is and allows Asami's wing to pull him close to his strong and warm body. His white head resting on the broad chest of Asami, sleep starts to win over him. Asami whispers staisfied "You are mine." To what Akihito replies in a very sleepy voice "Yo-- ou're warm too." Asami chuckles inwardly once more today.  _His_  Akihito never says what he expects him to, aside of the only time it had been needed, and he finds himself liking that.  
  


 

*****

 

  
  
Winter is still biting hard on the animals of the mountain, but each morning a crystal clear voice welcomes the sun as if Spring had never truly left this region. Living among the Black Colony of the South had been a bit stressful for Akihito at first, but now he is feeling completely at home. He talks often with Suoh's wife from the Old Lady, that he still has some trouble to call Oma, and goes to visit her as often as possible. Akihito is proud that he has managed to have Oma and her granddaughter meet again on the sacred rock. These two are so alike inside and outside that it is quite like seeing Oma talking with a younger version of herself. Both of them needed to talk heart to heart and reconcile, especially now that a new generation is on its way.  
  
  
At night, Akihito slides under Asami's left wing and loves not only his warmth but also the beating of his heart that cradles him to sleep. He would not spend the night anywhere else now. He had seen Asami slowing down and waiting for him to be more comfortable with the whole situation. His patience and constant care had convinced Akihito, who has come to love his very unexpected mate and is now ready to accept that some things are meant to be and that it is useless to try to fight destiny.  
  
  
As his Akihito drifts off, Asami enjoys the warmth of the small head on his chest that protects his heart from the cold. Sometimes, he recalls what Oma had told him on the day he had come to claim Akihito. Yes, his Akihito was no female, but what use could he have for a female, when he had Akihito? The only one that had been able to make his heart beat faster. To have babies? What for? To make orphans of them maybe? No. Asami knew he was not meant to be a father and he was fine with that. He was meant to be a chief and he was satisfied with that.  
  
  
And he was meant to be Akihito's pillow and he was happy with that.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_The End._  
  
_-_-_-_  
  
*****  Oma: granny in German


End file.
